Destined
by AngelicCocoWolf
Summary: Amy is sent to another world, led by her mysterious amulet. She starts to wander over the land, meeting a black-crimson hedgehog on the way. But what will she do when great evil arises and aims it's way to her world. Can she stop it and save her planet?


_**My fellow viewers, it has been while hasn't it? Well, I was able to think of this new story. N-O-P-E! This is not based off of a movie, games, and comics….etc. I do accept OCS! And anyways, the lousy gang belongs to SEGGGAAAAAAAAA! I own Coco the Wolf here. Alicia belongs to Aliciathewolf45. Okay, secondly, I realllllyyyyy wanted to make this story. Look at my poll, there's a bunch of choices of the next story if you want.**_

_**-Angel**_

* * *

_**Destined – Prologue**_

**Amy's POV:**

_January 19, 2028 – 6:55 PM_

_Hi there, I'm Amelia Rose. Better known as Amy Rose. I'm a sixteen year-old hedgehog with pink fur, quills and jade eyes. Boy, It sure was fun back there. I had so much fun inside me, excitement and-and….Love. He is so dreamy! His black and red fur, his soft-fluffy chest hair along with his handsome crimson eyes! I wish I could go back, but I sadly can't. I want to see them all again. My life felt complete with them back there. How I wish I could go back to the world, to see them and __him__ again. I almost gave him everything. Yeah…Everything. But, I wish I could give him more. Cuz' I didn't really gave him EVERYTHING. I didn't gave him the thing that meant to him. My love._

_January 15, 2028 – 5:50 – AM_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing, I slowly stirred and opened my eyes. I looked at the clock. It read 5:50, I yawned and stood up and letting my feet rest on the cold-floor. I walked towards my vanity, I grabbed my brush and began combing my hair. I neatly placed it in a braided-bun, I headed to the shower. I stepped out, I took the towel and rubbed myself dry. I went to my closet, I took out my casual outfit: A white corset with black ribbons attached to it, blue jeans and pink and black converse.

A few minutes later, I ran to the couch. Damn, I'm so tired. I looked at the time on my watch, it read 6:32. I laid myself entirely on the couch and positioning myself and grabbed the remote. I turned on the TV, I switched channel trying to find something interesting. Sadly, I found nothing. I felt so bored, I got my complete obsession for that blue nuisance. Now I have nothing to do, I did my daily ritual…So what now? I sighed.

I took my phone from my pocket, no messages—Wait, an unread message from Cream? I quickly clicked it, my eyes widened.

_Amy, meet me and the gang at 7:00. Please don't be late. This is urgent. –Cream_

I bolted out of the couch and checked my watch. 6:43?! You've got to be kidding me! I have only 17 minutes left to get ready! I ran quickly to my bedroom, I grabbed my purse and placed it inside my bag. I began to look for the keys. "Where the heck are my keys!?" I shouted in annoyance. Something caught my eye underneath my dresser. I lowered my head to take a peek, it's so dark. I mutter under my breath, I took out my flashlight from the dresser. I opened it, I gleamed in joy as I spotted my keys next to some necklace. At first, I didn't realize it and just took the keys. But then the necklace's lace got tangled in the keys, I raised my eyebrow and untangled them. I then place the necklace on top of my vanity. Strange, I don't remember having a necklace like that.

I went outside, I locked the door and headed off to Cream's house.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

I rushed toward Cream's house, I took a deep breath. That running made me tired, I knocked the door as an orange-gold fox stood infront of me. "Great timing, Amy! Cream was getting worried." He chuckled, I laughed and went inside. We were in the hallway, Tails talked about why I was here for.

"So, Cream is moving away?" I asked sadly, "Not technically moving away. It's just that Cream is going to stay with her grandfather in a while, she said she'd be back in 2 weeks." He replied, that was a relief. We stopped at a door, he opened it as I saw the rest of the gang. "Hiya Amy!" Geez…Sonic sure didn't change these years. Cream smiled at me, I knew it was fake.

"It's okay Cream, you'll be fine." I told her calmly, she shook her head and let out a few tears. "I know, I just can't bear when I'm going to leave all of you." She rasped, I giggled. "It's only for two weeks." Knuckles chuckled, "When are you leaving?" Rouge asked.

"Tomorrow, I'd hope you'd all miss me." She teased, I rolled my eyes. "Well, duh! Why would we not?" I laughed. We all grouped in a hug, and boy! I could barely breath.

"Can't….B-breath!" I choked out, everyone released as my lungs burned for air as I inhaled. "Oops." They all said simultaneously. Cream started to stare at me, "What?" I asked. "Nothing. I just love your necklace." She smiled, wait….necklace?

I looked at my neck, and there it was. There was a necklace attached to me, and it was the one I placed on my vanity. This is getting a bit creepy. "I-uh…Thanks." She nodded and went off to another room, everyone started to have their own conversation while I just stared at the necklace.

"This…Is odd." I whispered, "What is?" I looked infront of me, it was Rouge. "N-nothing." I smiled nervously as she just raised her eyebrow. "Oh, okay." She said as I watched her annoying Knuckles. Wow, they never do change…Don't they?

But I was still in shock. This necklace…It felt, weird. Just wearing it IS weird. I looked at everyone, they were just minding their own business. I just stood there.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

I sat on a chair next to my vanity. I was observing the jewel of the necklace. Earlier when I left Cream's house, I checked through the internet about this necklace. Sadly, just random stuff popped out. I realized that the gem on the necklace was a realistic diamond. But I was still confused. How did it get on me? Thoughts ran through my head as I ran my fingers through my hair. This is getting me tired.

I placed in inside my jewelry box, and locked it just in case. I went downstairs and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge as I gasped to see the jewelry on me again. I closed the fridge and sat on top of my counter. I ignored the fact I was hungry, but then my belly started to grumble as I sighed and opened the fridge again. I took out some raw meatloaf and heated it up.

I was still confused. Not to mention hungry, I began to devour the food on my plate. It was 3:38 so I didn't had a problem on my time management. I dialed Rouge, I placed the phone near my ear as I heard ringing from the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rouge, this is Amy."

"Amy? Well what is it?"

"I need your help."

Rouge quickly hang up over the phone, that was weird. I heard knocking, I went to check who it was. It was Rouge, "Well? I'm here, so what now?" She asked mischievously, I shook my head and yanked her inside.

"Let me get this straight, you called me just for the information for a necklace?" She asked, I nodded. "Why?" I shrugged, "You see it—"

(A Few minutes later)

"Wow, that sounded really scary." She said and backed away from me, I crossed my arms. "That isn't the point here. Tell me all about this gem." I pointed to the diamond, Rouge gestured me to take it off. I took it off and handed it to her. "This is a diamond I've never seen before. But I do know that it is from somewhere else. Where did you get this?"

"Underneath my dresser." I replied sarcastically and rolled my jade orbs. She shook her head, "No. no, no, no. I meant, where did you buy it?" She asked me, I just looked at her. She sighed, "Look, let's figure this out tomorrow. It's getting late." I said and checked the time. She nodded at me and headed to the door, "And by the way…." I raised an eyebrow.

"Give me that diamond when you don't want it anymore." She winked at me, I just facepalmed. I hit my head against the table. "Rouge too doesn't even know." I muttered lowly. I then looked at the piece of jewelry again as it started to glow. "W-wha?" I stared in shock, it glowed even brighter as the ligh shined through my eyes. "What the—" I shrieked as I laid on the ground, unconscious.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"What the?—Where am I?" I felt something hard on my chest, it was the necklace. I groaned in pain, did I pass out? Good thing I was nearby a marketplace. I walked towards a shop, "Excuse me. Do you know where I am?" I asked the lady.

"Why, you are in the land of Galalerite!"

* * *

_**Was it good? Bad? Worse? Ehhh, that's for YOU to decide! Anyways, I need a 4 OC's. 2 Girls, 2 boys. Please put the details about them and you get a virtual cookie! (::) Yay! Okay, R&R and hope you love this new story!**_


End file.
